


Too Hot

by Alexxxithymia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexxxithymia/pseuds/Alexxxithymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a game of "Too Hot"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

It had become a custom that every Friday night would be a night where a group of friends got together at Geoff's house to hang out. Being an only child meant that Geoff was able to convert the basement into a personal hangout. It was a little warm and damp, it being that school has let out and the months have officially changed from Spring to summer and the only AC the basement had was a circulating fan Geoff brought in.

"All right, so who's next?" He asked once he took his place on the floor next to Griffon, fresh bottle of beer in hand.

"I think it's mine," Blaine answered taking hold of the bottle that was laying in the middle of the circle. It spun fairly quick until it finally slowed down and the head of the bottle slowed to a stop pointed at Barbara. Barbara hadn't been paying attention trying to find a spot on the basement wall that she hadn't drawn a dick in yet

"Fucking finally!" Everyone exclaimed. The two had been flirting ever since Blaine moved to Austin halfway through the year but continued to dance around the feelings they developed for each other. This captured Barb's attention before her eyes landed on the bottle then adjusted to Blaine, her cheeks gaining an added red hue as she did so, "Oh, um..." She smiled sheepishly as she moved forward and met Blaine in the middle of the circle.

They both clasped their hands behind their back and leaned forward until they met for a long awaited kiss. Ray's mind started to wander and his eyes began to focus anywhere but on the couple in the middle. Ray has been kissed before, numerous times, but he still wondered what it was like to be in the middle of a muggy circle and kissing with all of your friends watching. He wondered who he'd kiss and how many times he'd get to kiss tonight. Most importantly, he wondered what it would be like to kiss Gavin.

It had been a secret to all but Michael that the Puerto Rican had a crush on the Brit. He fell for all the plentiful squeaks and squeals that were less than manly but oh so adorable. He got wrapped in his nonsensical vocabulary and inability to respect anyone's personal space but Ray would gladly let Gavin invade his space whenever he wanted. Hell, he relished in those moments. Especially when it was just the two of them after these usual hangouts walking back together to their respective homes breathing in each other's words and balmy night air, never being more than a few inches apart. Or being consumed in the darkness of Michael's room while lying on the carpeted floor and exchanging discreet whispers at 4am, cautiously avoiding waking Michael who had passed out hours earlier. "X-Ray and Vav Time" Gavin liked to call their moments together. Ray loved his partner in crime

"Watching two people snog is bloody awkward, yeah," Gavin murmured to Ray.

I bet it'd be better if we were the center of attention next time, Ray thought. When Ray tuned back into the game Barb and Blaine had returned to their spots both with labored breathing, flushed skin, and complimented with lustful eyes. Barbara lost when she grabbed Blaine's collar to pull him closer.

"Okay, Ray, you're up," Michael said amusement in his voice unnoticeable to everyone but Ray. He gripped the bottle. As it spun, he silently wished that by some force of a divine being that the bottle would land on Gavin. He anxiously watched as the rotations stopped, the cap pointing toward the object of his affections. He silently thanked any force of nature listening and promised to be in attendance at church this coming Sunday before turning his attention to Gavin who seemed perfectly calm toward the prospect of kissing a guy when he himself may not even be gay.

"Go ahead, bitches, let's get this over with," Geoff stated knocking back a swig of his beer

Gavin was now facing Ray and inching closer, "X-Ray and Vav, right?"  
"Yeah...X-Ray and Vav," Ray swallowed nervously, he wasn't expecting him to be so close so soon.

His eyes then shifted to his lips. They were thin but pink and inviting. In his peripheral vision, Ray could see Michael giving little thrusting motions before his vision returned to the task at hand. At this distance Ray could see the multitude of colors swimming in Gavin's eyes, a palette of green, grey, and brown that sounds murky but is absolutely stunning when they light up with enthusiasm. Gavin's breath was ghosting over his lips and his nose was brushing his cheek as he tilted his head to the side

"Remember guys, no touching," was the last thing Ray heard before Gavin's lips were on him. The rest of the world was white noise compared to the intense heat Ray felt as he memorized the whole feel of Gavin.

The kiss started out chaste for Ray was still trying to come to terms with the whole situation but as Gavin got more comfortable, he deepened it. Ray inhaled the woodsy scent of Gavin's cologne and body wash. It was the perfect mix of the smell and Gavin's natural scent that it was fragrant but not overbearing and very much Gavin. There was a faint taste of the alcohol he had drank earlier still lingering on his lips which Ray got a better taste of once he grew bolder and licked Gavin's lip and allowed entrance into his mouth. Their tongues tangled and Ray fought the urge to do the same with his hands in the thick and sandy locks. Gavin nipped at his bottom lip before sucking it causing Ray to suppress the sudden moan that he would never be able to live down around his friends and instead exhaled a soft sigh. Ray felt the quirk of a smile pressed against him

It was hot before but Ray was ignited and ready to combust. His skin was fire yearning for more forbidden contact. Suddenly the thin t-shirt he was wearing was too warm, too constricting and the air was thick and dwindling. Ray's head was swimming from the lack of oxygen but if he died, this would be his preferred way to go. Gavin relented when he too ran out of air and pulled away just enough to breathe. Ray's eyes flicked down to the red and kiss swollen lips of the Brit in front of him, his eyes darker than before with his irises almost completely absorbed by his pupils. Ray could only bet that he looked the same. He hadn't had nearly enough time catch his breath but his cheeks were grasped by cold hands and brought back into the rush of heat

"Jesus Christ, I thought you guys would never quit. Goddammit," Michael's voice sliced through the dense warmth, clearly exasperated

Gavin relented and pecked his lips one last time then pulled away just enough to still have their noses touch. "Looks like I lost," his lips curled into a sly smirk, "Guess I'm all yours now, love."

None of this fell upon the ears of anyone outside the perimeters of their intimate circle but it was enough to have that intense heat return in his stomach and coat his skin again in the bright red of anticipation


End file.
